


Like a Baby Boy

by Merfilly



Series: Dinah's Death Fics [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the Yakuza brainwashing Roy Harper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yet one more take on _Hate Me_ by Blue October.

The tunnels have a dank, old smell that comes through the mask. He keeps moving, following the traces of passage. Two women and his prey passed this way, and he intends to take them by surprise. One of the women is a danger to him; her skills with the bow may, possibly, equal his own.

He doesn't even think about his prey's skill; the wound he already gave him will make it almost impossible for the aging archer to get an arrow to string, let alone draw. And the girl with them is nothing but one more obstacle of little mention.

The black clad archer moves deeper into the tunnels, and hears the slightest sound that one of his prey's guardians has taken note of him. He goes fully to combat stance, and moves again, finding himself in a shoot off versus the former yakuza bow-mistress, Shado.

She's not good enough, but she does distract him, pull his focus off listening to the tunnels, to what they can tell him. He narrows his focus to her, to get rid of her so he can go back to the full awareness, knowing how canny his prey can be.

The slightest sound of a footfall has him spinning, loosing the arrow before he has fully processed the victim of his deadly aim.

The world, so clearly defined under drugs, threats, and torture suddenly shifts, and Roy Harper remembers just who he is. He sees it all in the fall of a tiny woman, blood pouring from the wound in her chest, where his arrow has claimed its victim.

Shado doesn't even get a chance to fire, as Roy moves to the fallen woman, ripping at the mask that hides him from the woman who saved him. He knows she is dying, that he cannot save her, and all his pain wells up in his eyes, meeting her blue ones. A shaking, half-starved boy rails at the injustice, pleads for her not to abandon him, as the man soberly faces the fact this is goodbye.

His hand gently cups her face, the other sliding under her head as he cries over her, wishing he could take it all back, make it all go away like some bad dream wrought of those long gone addictions.

"How…could…you…" The whispered words fall, and then she is gone.


End file.
